vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Live and Let Die
Live and Let Die is the fourth episode of the second season of and the twenty-sixth episode of the series overall. Summary A HIDEOUT IN THE WOODS — Knowing that it's only a matter of time before Klaus comes after them, Davina takes Mikael to her family cabin in the woods. When Hayley gets a tip that Vincent (Finn) is recruiting young, Unsuspecting teenagers in order to build a werewolf army, she enlists the help of Elijah and Marcel to rescue the group. After Cami inadvertently lets Klaus in on Davina's whereabouts, she tags along in an attempt to truly understand the deeply rooted hatred he has for his parents and ensure he doesn't harm Davina. At his mother's urging, Kaleb (Kol) seeks out Davina in order to locate the missing white oak stake but is caught off guard when he has a dangerous encounter at the cabin. Lastly, Josh, who continues to struggle with his vampire identity, opens up to an unexpected ally. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Chase Coleman as Oliver *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith/Finn Mikaelson *Nishi Munshi as Gia *Sonja Sohn as Lenore/Esther Mikaelson *Daniel Sharman as Kaleb Westphall/Kol Mikaelson Guest Cast *Colin Woodell as Aiden Co-Starring *Mitch Eakins as Werewolf #1 *Tanner Fontana as Nick Uncredited *Chance Kelley as Werewolf #2 *Orlando Ricci as Werewolf #3 *Dale Ritchey as Werewolf #4 *Duke McNeil as Werewolf #5 *Yasmeen Griffin as Female Vampire *Ayo Adefila as Halloween Party Iron Mask *Stephen M. Phillips as Halloween Festival Attendee Trivia *Antagonists: Mikael, Esther, Kol and Finn. *After Davina was revealed to have resurrected Mikael and bound him to her will using the The Bracelet of Obedience, the two fled to her family cabin in order to hide out, knowing that Klaus and Elijah would be coming after them. *Mikael is teaching Davina self-defense in case she needs it if her magic alone won't protect her during an attack. *Mikael seems to be able to tolerate werewolf bites and their side effects easier through intense focus. **It also seems that Mikael was able to more easily tolerate the effects of Papa Tunde's Blade than the other Original vampires, considering that Klaus was bedridden the entire time he had the blade in his body, while Mikael was able to pull the blade out of himself after an hour or so. Not even Elijah had enough focus and strength to overcome the blade to do this. It can be presumed that Mikael's heightened tolerance for pain and the discomfort of werewolf bites comes from his Viking upbringing, since he had taught Davina that the ability to overcome pain is a warrior's truest weapon. * Cami admitted that Klaus has gotten under her skin, indicating that she has real romantic feelings for him. * Mikael is shown to be stronger than Klaus even with werewolf venom running through his system, as he dominated the fight between them. Each time Mikael has been defeated, it was through a surprise attack, and not because Mikael was weaker. * Finn reveals that the werewolves from the era he was born had a rite of passage where young werewolves triggered their werewolf curses by killing a human on the blood moon, or La Luna Sanguinis. This rite of passage was supposed to demonstrate an unturned werewolf embracing their inner nature and releasing the warrior within them. *Mikael forces Kaleb to free him from Davina's control by casting a spell on Davina's bracelet. *Davina finds out about Kaleb's true identity while performing a spell. *Esther and Finn ambush and capture Elijah after he and Oliver kill numerous werewolves to distract them from Hayley, Marcel, Aiden and Josh helping the young werewolf teenagers escape town. *This is the second episode of the season to feature all six main cast members. The first episode was Rebirth. Continuity *Klaus mentioned Mikael's original death, which happened in TVD's Homecoming. *This episode marks the first appearance of Aiden and his younger brother Nick in the series. *Davina, Mikael and Kol were last seen in Alive and Kicking. *Cami and Josh were last seen in Rebirth. *Kieran is mentioned. He was last seen in A Closer Walk With Thee as a corpse. *Sean is mentioned. He was last seen in An Unblinking Death as a hallucination. *Papa Tunde is mentioned. He was last seen in Crescent City as a corpse. *Ms. Claire is mentioned by Davina. She was last seen in Sinners and Saints in a flashback. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **French Quarter ***The Abattoir **Algiers ***Marcel's Loft **Vincent's Office **Lafayette Cemetery **Bywater Tavern *Terrebonne Parish Bar *Davina's Family Cabin *Gas Station Behind the Scenes * This episode had 1.31 million viewers in the USA, which was 0.04 million more than the previous episode. Cultural References * The Live and Let Die (1973) is the eighth James Bond film. The film is partially set in New Orleans and incorporates numerous references to Voodooism. * " " is originally a song written by Paul McCartney. The lyrics refer to a young naive person saying Live and let Live. But after being exposed to more of the world and becoming worn down by it, he says Live and Let Die meaning I'm going to do what I want and everyone else can get screwed. Quotes |-|Promo= : Klaus: "My parents. I've killed them both once already. I can do it again." : Mikael: "A confrontation is inevitable." : Mikael: "I've traveled back from hell for this moment." : Klaus: "Well, then I'd hate to keep you waiting." |-|Webclip 1= : Davina: "What's that?" : Mikael: "The crest of our clan. A reminder that we always carry the honor of our ancestors before we go to battle."" : (He throws the staff at Davina) : Davina: "I wasn't ready!" : Mikael: "First lesson-- always be on your guard." : Davina: "It's heavy." : Mikael: "I was half your age the first time when my father gave me the staff. I would have torn every muscle rather than let him see me strain. And had I ..." (He attacks Davina, who just barely blocks it in time) "He would have corrected me." : Davina: "No offense, but your dad sounds like a jerk wad." |-|Webclip 2= : Davina: "You don't look so good. Those bites..." : Mikael: "Werewolf venom is to be purged by force, not acquiesced to." : Davina: "And what is that? Like a Viking bumper sticker?" : Mikael: "Exactly how much longer are we going to be hiding here like cowards?" : Davina: "Elijah saw you. If he knows you're here, then Klaus does, too. So, sorry, but until I can unlink him from my friends, you're stuck here with me." : Mikael: "Confrontation is inevitable, child. Your fear will prove to be our greatest disadvantage." : Davina: "I'm not afraid" : Mikael: "Well you should be. You are weak." : Davina: "But I'm still in charge." |-|Inside Clip= : Cami: "What do you want?" : Klaus: "Well, I have a rather long list of people I need to track down and deal with. And on top of that list is a certain runaway witch." : Mikael: "Confrontation is inevitable." : Davina: "I'm not afraid" : Mikael: "Well you should be." : Marcel: "We had a deal. Vampires stay out of the Quarter. Everybody's cool. : Aiden ': ''"That's not good enough anymore." : '''[Marcel: "Oh yeah? Says who? You? Or that witch you all answer to now, Lenore, right?" ---- : Esther as Lenore ': ''"Kol, concentrate." ---- : '''Finn as Vincent: "Would you bring me those recruits, please?" ---- : Finn as Vincent: "We can no longer afford to hide our children from the horrors of war. From now, on you're either with us or you're against us." ---- :Cami: "This is a city of death. Fires, floods, to say nothing of the violence we do to each other. We may laissez les bon temps rouler, but really, we've turned life here into one big party to distract ourselves from a single, unavoidable truth: we're all going to die." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - Live and Let Die Trailer The Originals 2x04 Webclip - Live and Let Die HD The Originals - Live and Let Die Clip 2 The Originals - Inside Live and Let Die Pictures |-|Promotional= To2x04.jpg OR204B_0331b_595_slogo.jpg Elijah_and_Gia_2x4.jpg OR204B_0134b_FULL.jpg Josh-and-aiden-get-to-know-one-another-the-originals-s2e4.jpg |-|Screencaps= Normal_TheOriginals204-0008Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0047Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0086Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0087Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0095AidenMarcelOliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0139CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0144Cami-Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0149Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0192Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0272Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0283Elijah-hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0302hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0304elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0329davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0334cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0335Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0337Cami-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0381Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0383klauscami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0398Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0421LenoreKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0438Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0440Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0464KalenVincentLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0474VincentKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0501Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0504Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0512DavinaMikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0533Mikael-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0542Davina-Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0564Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0568Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0576Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0591Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0594Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0609VincentOliverAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0638Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0639Oliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0658Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0667Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0706Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0712Davina-Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0725Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0765Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0766Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0787KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0803Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0806Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0806Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0828Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0844Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0851Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0862Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0865Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0873Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0874Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0875Elijah-Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0939ElijahGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0957Gia-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0959Elijah-Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0960Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0972ElijahGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0992HayleyOliverAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0996ElijahHayleyMarcelJoshOliverAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1013HayleyMarcelOliverAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1149Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1164Cami-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1167Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1169KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1177Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1194DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1215DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1236Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1256Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1274Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1284Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1301Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1315Oliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1317Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1326Davinakaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1355Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1392Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1394Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1414Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1417Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1427Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1453Oliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1473JoshOliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1479HayleyOliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1492Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1497Oliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1501Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1514Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1518Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1521Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1526ElijahOliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1542ElijahOliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1552Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1564Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1587ElijahOliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1596Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1597Marcel.jpeg Aiden and his brother.jpg Normal_TheOriginals204-1617Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1624HayleyMarcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1653Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1655Oliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1667ElijahVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1678Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1679Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1686DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1690KalebDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1696Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1713Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1716.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1718DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1720Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1721Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1737Klaus-Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1779Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1784Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1787DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1792Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1800Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1808DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1821Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1851Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1859Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1890Klaus-Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1899Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1905Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1955Cami-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1965KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1980KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1999Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2087JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2114Aiden-Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2116Josh-Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2133Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2143Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2156Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2167HayleyGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2186Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2194Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2215Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2217.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2224Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2242Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2251Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2256Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2260Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2263ElijahLenore.jpeg References See also Category:The Originals Season Two Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters